new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Hifumi Takimoto
is Aoba's co-worker and senior. Appearance Hifumi has long, dark purple hair that she usually ties up in a high-ponytail with a red ribbon clipped on. Her eyes are blue and her skin is quite pale due to being inside working all the time. She wears a long sleeved, button up shirt with a red collar, paired with a matching red skirt. She also has a black ribbon with a gold brooch on her collar. Personality She is especially shy to the point of avoiding talking to people or looking at them directly. As a result, in order to not make her feel uncomfortable, the other employees interact with her through the company's computer messenger system. Contrary to her normal personality, she becomes very lively, outgoing, and cheerful while texting or messaging, often using emoticons in chat. She also secretly enjoys cosplay and is a big fan of the Moon Ranger series. History Hifumi resides in Niigata and has been working in the Eagle Jump company for years. It is implied in volume 2 of the manga that she knows Kou's previous personality (prior to the New Game! series) and shares it with Aoba when they are talking at Kou's desk. Plot (manga) Volume 1 Takimoto Hifumi appears when Aoba is still trying to learn 3D. She comes later than the other character team members and is greeted by Aoba. Hifumi coldly greets her and tells her name. Then, she sends messages to Aoba as her introduction and apologizes for her attitude. While learning how to make 3D on the computer, Aoba intends to ask her because she doesn’t know how to use the tool box on application. But, she can’t talk to Aoba. Yagami sees it and sends advice to Aoba's mail box. She follows Yagami’s advice to ask her through messaging. Hifumi receives Aoba’s message and tells her how to use the tool box. Aoba feels relieved and pats Hifumi’s shoulder to say “thank you.” While Aoba waits on Yagami for making her ID card, she takes a little break with the character team members. She also shares her snacks with them. Hajime states that soon they'll be getting very busy. They smile until they notice Hifumi mumbling about how they won't be able to go home for a very long time. They shiver as her dead expression says it wasn't a joke. Yagami finished Aoba's ID card. Hifumi joins Aoba’s celebration party as new comer in a small restaurant. While the others are having a chit-chat, she enjoys drinking her alcohol. Aoba looks at her and believes she can hold her liquor. Then, she asks Aoba to order her favorite alcohol. Aoba does as she said and after few minutes she receives her order. She is about to drink and Aoba asks if she can have a sip of her alcohol. Hifumi reluctantly gives it to her and just as Aoba was about to drink, the waitress comes to the party table. Aoba, scared, says that she hasn't done anything bad (yet), but the waitress tilts her head and simply says the restaurant will be closed soon. In her smart phone, Hifumi says that she can drink alcohol when she is 20 years old or older. She complains, Hifumi could have told her sooner. The party is over and before Aoba realizes, Hifumi has already left the restaurant. Next morning, Hifumi, Aoba, and Yun are late and they must write a tardy report. Yagami points to Hifumi's form angrily, exclaiming "What is this?!" The sheet read, "I spent too much time eating breakfast." Hifumi claims, her food was delicious. Yagami is frustrated and tells her to rewrite it. It’s been one month since Aoba joined the company. Hifumi and the others have just got their salary this month. While the others are talking about how to spend their salary, Yagami asks Hifumi how she spent her first paycheck. "Cos..." she paused, "play." Everyone exclaims in surprise, asking for photos, however, Hifumi refuses. As usual, Hifumi is still working and Aoba looks at her while eating snacks that Yun gave her. Then, Aoba asks her if she has something to eat on her lunch time. She says that she usually eats at home before going to the office. She also adds that Sojiro always eats with her. Aoba's mind immediately jumps to her boyfriend, and Hifumi offers a photo. She's confused when she finds it's a hedgehog, when Hifumi states she can't relax around men. In one photo, Hifumi is shown with a peaceful smile. She tells Aoba to forget it by giving her money, but Aoba declines and says her smile is pretty. Hifumi tries to smile, but she's too embarrassed to do it infront of someone, so Aoba offers not to look at her, but Sojiro. Yagami finds them doing weird things and offers Aoba a rice ball since she hasn't had a chance to eat lunch. As Aoba is eating, Hifumi pats her head because her way of eating resembles Sojiro. At home, Hifumi asks if Sojiro likes her smile. Sojiro grimaces and hides. Next morning, she brings her boxed lunch and tells Aoba that Sojiro and her had a fight. On another day, Aoba asks Hifumi if she has finished her work, but she says that she still needs time to complete it. Rin tells her and her co-workers that they will have to stay overnight or come on weekends to complete the works. Hifumi decides, she will come on weekends. Volume 2 On a hot day (summer), Hifumi works with her team as usual. She and Aoba see Rin get angry. Aoba says she is cool when angry and Hifumi asks if that's the only thing she thought watching her. Next Saturday, Hifumi sees Aoba pretending to be a character designer on Yagami's desk. Aoba is startled, but Hifumi says “go for it” and Aoba reluctantly thanks her. Then, they take a peek at Yagami’s art work papers and Aoba finds Yagami’s old photo. Hifumi tells Aoba that originally, Yagami was very quiet and didn’t talk to anyone. However, suddenly she became more talkative. Rin joins and tells them the details of Yagami’s past. After listening to her story, Hifumi says that she wants to change, too, though grows nervous at the thought of it. Aoba reassures her that she's fine the way she is. Next day, Hifumi and her co-workers take medical examination that the Company conducts to observe the employee’s health. Hifumi takes the first turn. An old nurse takes her blood pressure sample and tells her to calm down by taking deep breath. However, her way of breathing is wrong. Aoba and others say that she look like a pregnant woman who is about to give birth. Later, they are startled by Ahagon Umiko's way of dealing with annoying nurses. The medical examination is over and they return to the office. Next Saturday, Aoba and Yagami bring donuts to the office, surprised when they found Hifumi had the same idea. They decide to share it with the other teams. Aoba snaps a picture of the donuts and sends a picture to Nene to make her jealous. Hifumi asks if Aoba always teases people who are close to her. She says no, though hesitantly, and Hifumi worries about it. She decides to go with Aoba and share the donuts with other teams. She sees Aoba’s friendly smile and thought maybe she was overreacting. They come to the programmer desk and meet Umiko. They hand her the donuts and Umiko thanks them. Umiko gives an empty grenade shell as a gift to Hifumi, and Aoba quickly rushes her away before Umiko starts rambling about airsoft. Hifumi thanks her and Aoba states she only tried to help because she looked troubled. She follows up saying she looked cute when she was nervous, and thought maybe she should've watched her longer. She says it was only a joke and walks off, though Hifumi is sure she wasn't joking at all. A few days later, in Tokyo Game Exhibition, Hifumi is performing as a cosplay player. But, she is surprised by her co-workers appearance and tries not to attract their attention. They leave and Hifumi is still on exhibition. Then, she plays demo version of Fairy Stories 3 and gets the highest score. The next day, at night, Hifumi and her team are still doing their work for the deadline tomorrow. Two weeks later after the deadline, she returns to her office and sees Yagami's photo on the game guide book. She calls her photo cute and so do her co-workers, and Yagami becomes very flustered. Hifumi and Hajime Shinoda come early to the game shop. They are waiting in line to buy the game and its souvenirs. They get out after buying it and Nene Sakura meets them. They are talking about the new game and Nene accidentally tells major game spoilers to the public. Luckily the game is well-sold. Hifumi and her co-workers are invited to party. The company conducts the party to celebrate the successful result of the new game. After the opening, Hifumi asks Aoba to go with her. Hifumi prepares an autograph board to take a voice actor's signature. However, she is too shy so she asks Aoba to help her. Both Aoba and Hifumi approach the female voice actor and they ask if she could give her signature to Hifumi. The voice actor kindly gives her signature on her autograph board and Hifumi continues to enjoy the part with her co-workers. Volume 3 Hifumi is at a clothing store, looking for new outfits. She goes to the changing room and tries on a few clothes. She decides what she wants to buy, however, the store worker scares her with questions and Hifumi runs away without buying anything. At the Eagle Jump workplace, Hifumi is discussing with her co-workers and smiling. Hazuki witnesses her smile and considers it adorable. She and her co-workers are talking about a new project. In discussion, Aoba praises her idea. Next day, Hifumi comes to Hazuki's desk and tells her idea regarding the new project. Hazuki thanks her and she believes that Hifumi has become much better. Hazuki and Rin ask Hifumi about her goal and she answers that she wants to overcome her social anxiety. Then, Hazuki asks if she wants to be character leader. She tenses up in confusion, unable to speak and they just ignore and dismiss her. At the company holiday trip, Hifumi tells Aoba that she will teach her how to snow ski and Aoba thanks her. When it's time, Aoba holds onto Hifumi tightly and Hifumi thinks her as cute when she's afraid. (Writer's note: I'm surprised she didn't reference Sadist Aoba in this scene.) Hifumi and Aoba are bathing at a hot spring. Hifumi asks her if she wants some alcohol but she refuses as she is still under-aged. Aoba complains the weather is cold then she tortures a small snowman by putting it inside warm water. Hifumi just smiles as she does it. Aoba asks what the alcohol tastes like, but Hifumi can’t really tell it. Hifumi persists it's okay if she just takes a sip, as alcohol is often used in cooking. Aoba continues to watch her and Hifumi asks if she wants to drink alcohol together, and Aoba once again says that she can't. After the company holiday trip, Aoba decides to participate in a character competition. Hifumi tells her that she wants to specialize in 3D and she is rooting for Aoba’s design. Another day, Hifumi is designing 3D animation for a new project character and this time, she is designing Aoba’s game character. Yagami and Yun join Hifumi and they are discussing on its design. Aoba tries to include herself in the conversation but grows upset as they don't need her. At lunch time, Hifumi offers to eat with Aoba at canteen. Hifumi worries that Aoba is acting strange and she asks if something is wrong. Aoba feels uncomfortable because she doesn’t understand 3D animation so she can’t help Hifumi. She makes an attempt to reassure Aoba, though failed. Aoba feels better after listening to her words, but Hifumi falls asleep at her desk because she's exhausted from talking so much. At Christmas day, Hifumi is eating a cake in her home with her pet (Sojiro) while watching snow fall. A few days later after Christmas day, Hazuki asks Hifumi if she wants to join a maid café demonstration. She stays silent and walks away with a disapproving glare that sends shivers down her spine. The next day, Hifumi brings a big box of food to her workplace and her co-workers decide to eat it with her. Volume 4 On Valentine's day, Hifumi brings cookies and chocolates to her office so she can share them with her co-workers. Hazuki gives her a hedgehog-shaped chocolate and Hifumi is very pleased. However, she and her co-workers are interrupted by Aoba who is drunk after eating one too many whiskey bon-bon candies. She threatens to destroy the chocolate. The next day, Hifumi draws a game character with a hermit crab shell as armor. She shows it to Hajime, but her picture doesn’t seem fit for the game project as Hajime says that the game character will just stay or wait inside the shell. It's finally been a year since Aoba joined Eagle Jump. Hifumi comes to her office and gets scared at the thought that the company might have new workers this year. Aoba reassures her that they won't have any. Hifumi and her co-workers decide to eat lunch at the park. They sat under a blooming Sakura tree while enjoying their time. Next work day, Hifumi tells Aoba to hurry up and finish her character design as the character team will run out of time if they don’t complete the needed character. However, she is hypnotized by Aoba's cuteness and allows her extra time. The next day, in the restroom, Hifumi is slacking off to buy the Moon Ranger concert ticket. She also hears Hajime’s screaming from the next stall because the site shut down. Then, Hifumi talks about the occurrence with her and asks if Hajime wants her ticket. However, she refuses and tells Hifumi to enjoy herself because she earned it. At the night time concert, Hifumi meets with Aoba and Nene and they end up watching it together. On another day, Hifumi praises Yagami's cute smile and Yagami admits that Hifumi has started smiling more as well. Then, she jokingly squeezes Hifumi’s cheeks and Rin witnesses them. She misunderstands the situation and Hifumi tries to solve it by talking to her via social media on her computer. Luckily, the problem is solved and Hifumi goes to sleep, but is woken up not a minute later by Umiko. She is panicked, though Umiko reassures her that lunch break isn't over and apologizes for waking her. At her desk, Hifumi is glad that Hajime’s ideas are accepted for the new project and she tells Yun to do Queen character modeling for it. Then, Hifumi, Yun, and Hajime take a little break. Lately, Hifumi and her co-workers have been watching Aoba from another side, as she is still working to make her design and win the challenge with Yagami. One night, Hifumi wants to send her a support message, but she hesitates. So she decides to keep watching her until the time is up. Relationships Ko Yagami Kou is Hifumi's superior. Both are bad at conversation and didn't interact with each other for a really long time until Kou called her. Kou makes Hifumi the Character Team Leader so that Hifumi admits that she trust Kou. She sees Kou as someone who is very dense. Rin Toyama Rin is Hifumi's superior. Being observant, Hifumi knows about Rin's infatuation on Kou and the blatant jealously when Kou started talking to her. Aoba Suzukaze Aoba is Hifumi's co-worker. She feels more comfortable when she stays with Aoba. In addition, she have became more talkative and trying to change her shyness since Aoba started working at Eagle Jump. The two are close. Umiko Ahagon Hifumi and Umiko don't really talk with each other until Hifumi replaces Kou as the Character Team Leader. Hifumi is wary of Umiko and feels like it is hard to talk to her and she even fearfully asks Kou if she needed to talk to Umiko in meetings. Gallery Takimoto Hifumi.png Hifumi Game Render.png Hifumi asks for autograph.png Blend-SHifumiCameo.jpg|Hifumi's cameo in ''Blend-S. HifumiTakimotoSantaClausBushiroadSleeveCollectionMatSeries.jpg|Hifumi (Santa Claus) Trivia * Her mobile phone password is 1026. * Her favorite color's are Blue and Pink. * Her favorite style is "Sweet Lolita," * She loves to cosplay. * The Official Fairies Story Artbook shows that her Initial design was that she's 24 and she went to a gaming vocational school. Appearance in other series * She has a small cameo in Episode 3 of Blend S, at 3:01. es:Hifumi Takimoto Category:Characters